


You're the cure, you're the pain//You're the only thing I wanna touch….

by flickawhip



Series: Loving Nadiya ~ Alex Scott/Michelle Visage/Nadiya Bychkova [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Definitely AU in terms of relationships and how they form...After Nadiya breaks her girls try to make it better.





	You're the cure, you're the pain//You're the only thing I wanna touch….

People watch as they record their goodbyes, Michelle walks away quietly when the show is finished, readies the room, finds all the cushions possible, she knows when Nadiya finally comes back she will need a safe place to rest. 

Alex brings Nadiya backstage, the two work in quiet precision, undressing Nadiya, letting her hair down and smoothing fresh, soft, cotton clothes back into place, Michelle holds her close as she trembles, lets Alex dress her. The two walk out with her, arms looped around her waist, warm hands holding her arms over their shoulders, nobody sees what she’s feeling. 

She’s quiet until they get home, until they have eaten and head to bed, Michelle is light as she undresses Nadiya, her touch light when Nadiya trembles again, soothing her with soft whispered words, Alex supports her unquestioningly, looks up at her like she’s the most precious thing she had ever seen. 

It takes moments for Michelle to undress, curling closer when Nadiya reaches for her, curling her tightly into her as Alex undresses, stroking Nadiya’s back with as much tenderness as she feels. Alex smiles slightly when she joins them, sighing when, finally, the dam breaks, Nadiya clinging to them both, Alex’s arm looping around her waist, soft kisses pressed to her neck. 

“Let it out babygirl, we’ve got you.”

Michelle speaks honestly, noting the anger flickering in Alex’s eyes even as she moves to stroke Alex’s arm, her free hand in Nadiya’s hair, smoothing it aside for Alex. The two focus now, giving all they have to Nadiya, soft, sweet, kisses pressed to shoulders, collarbones, shoulderblades, gently easing her to lie back, Michelle moving to they can rest Nadiya safely between them, their movements almost synchronised. Nadiya’s tears dry slowly, kissed away as gently as always, Michelle’s smile light when Nadiya finally moves for them, reaching for them both, seeking kisses that are both light and claiming at the same time. Neither pretend like they want her more, it’s not about that tonight, it’s all about her. Nadiya. The girl who needs them most. 

She shakes undone under lips and fingers and tongues, Michelle kissing her forehead lightly as she settled back, Alex’s shoulder kiss just as sweet, they know Nadiya will rest, tomorrow they will face the next week, for now that doesn’t matter.


End file.
